Butterfly
by Boebahsaur
Summary: Trunks meets an ordinary pretty girl that peeks his interests. The tournament's coming up. A new nemesis that desires a pair of sisters that just so happens to be one of the girl of Trunks' dreams!
1. Chapter 1

**Butterfly**

So, I've been really wanting to write about Trunks and Kagome for a really long time now. After watching the last episode of the sixth season I did! Haha, hope it turned out okay.

* * *

There she was, this gorgeous girl all by herself in a small café. She was seated outside so the sun just hit her delicate porcelain skin perfectly while the gentle summer breeze softly played with her stresses. His blue eyes watched as she struggled to take a sip from her cup, the wind had blown a few of her strands of hair blocking the entrance of her mouth. "Haha, she's cute" he said to himself.

Suddenly, as if she had heard his comment she directly looked at him. Pausing for a bit he quickly turned to his blue haired mother and said, "Mom, you go ahead and go without me. I'm gonna check something out."

"But s-"as Bulma turned around Trunks was already gone. "What's gotten into you?" with a light growl to herself, she just continued shopping around with her daughter, Bra.

Trunks easily went over to this beautiful creature with his heart pounding ever so hard. What was this though? He silently asked himself, was he nervous to talk to her or something? Nah! Defiantly not, he was anxious and excited to be talking to her. Grabbing the empty chair next to her the sat down. "Hello." He said with a little wink and a toothy grin. Examining her now known iris; they were the color of the ocean. "What would she think of me?" He thought to himself.

A heart beat had skipped, because ooh she smiled. "Hi there, can I help you with something?"

"How bout you give me your name? I'm Trunks." He gently took her hand and placed a kiss as he inhaled her scent of mango and tangerines. Intoxicating and tempting was all he thought.

"It's Kagome. Hehe, you're quite the charmer. Aren't you?" She took a look at him fully. Wow! He sure was handsome and very muscular. His eyes were a nice blue and his hair was a pretty lavender color, peculiar though. "I've not seen anyone with that kind of hair color before." Then she continued to check out the rest of him. Wearing just a black shirt with a blue jacket and black pants it should showed a well built pecks that was seen through the shirt.

"It's all natural. You don't like it?"

Seeing his puzzled face she quickly answered, "Oh, no! It's strange but it suits you. So, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I was curious about you, you're really pretty. So I just decided to come over and talk to you. What are you doing here alone?"

A blush was easily seen and he smiled at her. It boosted up his confidence. "Well, I just had lunch with my sister, Kikyo. I just wanted to finish my drink before I would leave."

"Kikyo, huh? That name sounds so familiar…."

"Uh, I don't know where you could have heard it from. We've only been in town for two weeks now."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I could show you around if you're not all that familiarized"

She quickly smiled at his gesture. She'd love that! "I shouldn't be too eager or he'll think I'm desperate" she thought. "I'd be glad to take up that offer but my sister's boyfriend is supposed to show us around tomorrow." She took a few sips of her cup and waited for his reply.

"Oh, alright then. So how about I take you out for a date?"

Her face started to heat up. Did he really mean it? Did he really want to take her out? Boy, was she and her sister going to have something to talk about tonight.

His palm started to get moist as she just sat there thinking to herself. Was she going to reject him but didn't know how to put it nicely or something? He was getting nervous as the pair sat in silence for what seemed like years.

"I- I'd be glad to, thanks Trunks. When would you want to meet?"

"How bout here tomorrow night at seven. I'll see you then. Bye Kagome." And with that, he was gone. She finished her cup and left with butterflies in her tummy. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her older sister about this guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Pov

After he leaves I sit there for a bit smiling to myself and giggled. "I can't wait to tell Sister!" I finished whatever that was left in my cup and left as well. The walk home was kind of scary. It was dark and it was quiet but I didn't care, all I thought about was the guy I just met. He was really cool and confident. That's what drew me in. What was his name again? It was pretty weird but then again, it wasn't. Trunks? Yea, that's right. Haha, it was Trunks!

All of a sudden, I'm home. "Wow that was quick. Guess he was really on my mind. Oh, geez." The door to my home swung open as I see my sister Kikyo.

"Welcome home my dear sister!" She gave a bright smile, something I haven't seen in a long time. This guy that she's been seeing must be really something. That's good though, anybody that'll make her happy like this would be welcomed by me anytime.

"So, what's happening later? Are we still going with him tonight?" She closed the door behind me and took my hand leading me into my room. "Of course but only if you want to. Here."  
Following her extended arm with my eyes I see a really cute summer's dress laying on my bed. It was exactly what I was looking at the other day. I was going to buy it but I couldn't really afford it. It was strapless, white and had blue and red floral prints all over the top. The skirt part was ruffled and just above my knee. I really just wanted to try it on. "Kagome, I've been noticing that I haven't been around lately and I know this won't make up for it; but I want you to know that I'll be staying around more often."

"Oh, dear sister. I am lonely sometimes but I want you to be happy! And this guy is doing exactly that so that also makes me happy."

She walked towards me and hugs me tightly. Hehe, I miss these.

"I just hope that someday I'll find someone that'll make me as happy as you are." She giggled as she looked at me and assured me that I was. She kissed my forehead as she always does and told me that we were going to Goten's friend's house for some movies. Geez, thanks for not making me a third wheel. Now it's like a blind date! Oh great what are they thinking?!

So I got ready, wear the dress my sister bought me and a pair of white flats on. I left my hair down took off my earrings so that this friend of Goten's don't take the wrong idea as a date.

I heard a knock and Kikyo getting the door. So I too go to the door to greet Goten. I see him step in with two red beautiful roses. "Hi Kagome. One for my lady and..." He said with a light kiss to her rosy pink cheek as he gave one to Kikyo, he walked up to me stretched out his arm to hand me the other. "The other is for you."

He flashed me a toothy grin. I laughed a little. It was really thoughtful so I hugged him quickly while I told him that I appreciated it.

After awhile of taking at home we soon took off in Goten's flying car. It's our first time in one so we were so excited! I got a little scared because of motion sickness. How I hate the feeling in my abdomen. Everything's swirling and churning at the same time. My sister knows of my well being so she sat in the back with me with a plastic bag ready.

"It's okay Kagome. We're here! Are you okay?" He turned to look at me with worry written all over his face. Oh great, now I look hideous. "I'll manage; let's just get out of here, please!" They both laughed and helped me out of there. As soon as we got out, Goten did something and the car went 'Poof' and turned into a tiny little capsule. Both my sister and I were in awe that was the coolest thing we've seen!

"Alright ladies. Follow me; my friend's family is the actual investors of this contraption, the capsules."

"And who is this friend of yours, Goten" Kikyo managed to ask before me as I was also curious to whom this person was.

"His name's Trunks!" Goten smiled lifted his left arm to rub the back of his head and chuckled. "And there he is!" He pointed towards the house. Both Kikyo and I turned our heads to meet a purpled haired muscular man in dark green clothes. I see in the corner of my eyes that my sister was smiling. He looked shiny from here making himself look even more heavenly then he already did earlier that day when they'd meet.

My stomach started to feel uneasy again, then I started to feel my chest tightened up. Am I nervous? This the butterflies I felt from before? Yup! That must be it, I am pretty nervous. Meeting him a second time in one day and he happens to be my sister's boyfriend's best friend. Oh my god! I ran towards a tree near by as he got closer and closer. Nope, it wasn't butterflies. "BLLAAAHHH!"

Regular Pov

She quickly spat the taste of her acidic stomach fluids to the ground. "Kagome!" her sister yelled for her running to her side. "_Oh, how embarrassing! Really how could this happen in front of him" _

"I'm fine Kikyo, don't worry!" She tried to put a smile for show but everyone could easily see that it was forced. Having enough of the girls going back and forth about Kagome's health status Trunks decided to walk towards her gently scooping her small body into his arms and walked in the direction of his home. "You're looking kinda green. I'll get you something for it."

He looked over his shoulders to see the couple staring at him. "Hurry up guys! Or you'll have to deal with my family." That was all Goten had to hear. He instantly closed his mouth looked to Kikyo and grabbed her wrist trying to catch up to his best friend. "C'mon, we really don't." She managed to mutter out an "Alright" and continued to follow Goten.

As Goten and Kikyo entered the house it was already too late! Both Bulma and Bra were heading down the stairs seeing them in the process. "Damn it." Kikyo heard him with a sigh. Following his eyes, she saw two beautiful blue haired women walking down the steps. The older lady saw them first and showed them that she did. "Oh, Goten? My, it's been quite awhile."

"It sure has, Bulma." He was going to introduce Kikyo but Bra cut into the conversation. "Is this the girlfriend Trunks was talking about? Wow! Who knew you of all people could get quite a catch. Haha!" A blush appeared on her face. "Hi, it's a pleaser to meet you ladies. My name's Kikyo." She extending her right hand for a hand shake. Bulma gladly to it as she introduced herself. "I'm Bulma, his god-mother and this here is my baby girl Bra! And the pleasre is all ours. If you'll both excuse us, we've got something to do. Have a good night kids!" With that they took off continuing their talk before Goten and Kikyo popped in.

"Whooo!" Goten said as he took the back of his hand to wipe his forehead as if there was sweat there. "I'd thought she'd be harder than that!" They both laughed it off and went on a search for Trunks and Kagome. He took Kikyo's hand and said, "Let's start in the kitchen." She nodded her head a followed. All of a sudden they came to a complete stop making her bump her head on his back. "Ahh damn it!" Goten said as his other unoccupied hand came up to his forehead as his elbow leaned on the frame of the kitchen walkway.


	3. Chapter 3

Covering his face with one hand in frustration he barked, "What are you doing here, Dad!"

Kikyo instantly knew which man Goten was referring to and she giggled. They look very much alike except with the hair. Taking a few steps closer, she tried to introduce herself but was cut off by her boyfriend. "Dad, Gohan, Vegeta, this is Kikyo. My girlfriend." He took her by the hand and lightly squeezed it taking an index finger on his other he scratched his temple as a nice shade of pink appeared his cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you all." She bowed politely.

Goku chuckled awfully loud as he made his way towards the couple. He was glad he could meet the girl that made his son happier than he had ever seen. She was beautiful and from her appearance well mannered, Chichi would love her. Now, if only  
she knew how to fight, she'd be a great asset to the family.

Getting dangerously close, Goku went in for a hug. "By all means, the pleasure is all ours. Goten has never really introduced any girl he liked to us before." His brother with the glasses said. So suddenly her heart kind of sank. _Never introduced to his family before? He got me to meet them because this was all an accidental a coincidence that we were all here. Will he lose interest soon and stop seeing me? Oh no._

A frown played on her face and Gohan noticed. _Oops, shouldn't have said that to her_._ Now she'll just think he's going to rid of her or something. Sigh._

"What are you guys doing here, anyways?" He asked his dad since he was standing in front of him.

"We're talking about the tournament coming soon." Goku looked for Kikyo and asked, "Will you being cheering for Goten that day?" Vegeta scoffed. Another weakling he thought. _All of our boys have gone to weakling female humans. Tch._

"Uhm, no I won't be." Goten looked down to her with farrowed brows and a frown. She smiled at him noticing his dad and brother also looked displeased with her. "I'll be competing as well." She grinned up to him.

* * *

Trunks carried her into his room setting her down on his massively big bed. _Whoa, rooms really big! Everything looks_  
_so expensive too._ She didn't want to touch anything or move around because she had no money to be paying him back if anything broke.

"Here. Take this." He gave her a pill and a glass of water. She uttered a thanks and took them from him. He was sitting right next to her as she was in a high Fowler position thanks to all of his fluffy pillows. "You know, if you're sick you shouldn't go out on dates."

"I'm not sick! It was the ride here that made me throw up." From looking from his carpet floors he looked up to her face and grinned. "Haha, what. You got motion sickness or something?"

_He's laughing! How rude, to think he was nice earlier that day. Hmph. Jerk._ She gave him a stern glare and 'humphed'

"Whoa whoa. Don't be mad. I was just thinking that you'll be missing out."

Eyeing the purple haired teen suspiciously she asked, "On what?"

"Air travel is the most romantic way to go." He said with another grin. All of a sudden, he shot up straight with a serious looking face. "I'll go look for Goten and Kikyo. Stay here." Leaving no room for arguements he bulted out the door.

All alone she thought. Thought of how this teen she had met earlier and how he was now. Totally different. Before he was so nice and now really... How to put this, bossy.

Getting up from her spot off the bed, she made her way towards the wall next to the door. It was full of pictures of what seems to be of him and Goten as they are now and as kids. "Oooh! They were so cute!" She squealed as she brought her hands to one of the pictures. It was of Trunks, Goten with their arms around each other with cheesy big smiles and also there were two girls on each sides of them. One with light blue hair and the other next to Trunks a blonde.

They look like they all have a close relationship. Wondering who the other girls are she jumps into conclusions. _Childhood friends are usually the best kind of couples. Oh no, am I going to have to compete with someone if I really like him?_ Looking at another photo that caught her eye was Trunks being kissed on both sides of his face by the same two girls but a lot older. Early teen years maybe. Sighing to herself she turned away from the album on the wall and decided to go back into bed. Feeling tired now, maybe the pills are kicking in. Confused as to why she's getting tired so quickly. As soon as her head touched the big soft fluffy pillow her big curly lashes fluttered shut as she fell into slumber.

Jogging out the room and cutting corners down the stairs he eagerly tried to find his friends so he can get back to the ill girl's side. On the final step he heard a few voices in the kitchen.

"How good of a fighter are you?" Goku's loud voice echoed to his ears. _What's he talking about he knows how good we are._ Confusion struck this purple haired teen. He crept slowly towards the doorway of the kitchen noticing Kikyo and Goten. _Was he asking her?_

"I'm not sure how I'll meet your standards but I can tell you that you should be impressed."

"We'll definatley have to see about that, Babe. Maybe me and Trunks could train with you and Kagome before it starts."

"It'll be torture for them to train with worriors like us. They won't last a minute!" He heard his father scoff at her confidence and surely was shocked at her reply.

"If you think so, we can have a duel then. See what it's like to be losing to a couple of human girls is like." _Dang, why would she just challenge his father like that. Now for sure he knew they weren't around here._ _Both of our families have save earth for decades. How can someone not know the name of Goku or Vegeta? That's crazy!_

"Ah, Trunks! You've made it. Have you met Goten's date?" Asked Gohan trying to change the subject and it worked since Trunks' reply was, "Yea, I know. They're suppose to be hangin' with me and Kagome." Turning to leave he added, "I guess talking to the grown ups are better..." He shrugged and muttered a 'fine then' trying to head back to his room to keep the blue eyed beauty some company. Finally, the thought came to him! He could have been up there alone with her! They would have more time together and hopefully a relationship would blossom. All thoughts quickly disappeared when he heard Kikyo's gentle voice, "Please, excuse us gentlemen. We have plans tonight and I suppose we are late." Trunks turned his head back to see that Kikyo was bowing to the older folks. _She's got some manners, very traditional. Mother would love her haha._ "Guys, c'Mon."

Taking the opportunity to get the heck out of there Goten slipped an arm around Kikyo's slim waist and pulled her along. "Later guys."

Now following Trunks towards his room they start talking to over come the silence. "Kikyo, what made you challenege my father?" Curiosity was eating him inside. No one talks that way to his father unless they had a death wish. _Can she really back up her words?_

"Well, they were talking about the tournament and was saying that he couldn't believe we would win. And training with you boys would destroy us or something."

"We **do** train hard. So, are you competing?"

"As do we and yes, I am."

"Babe, if you want, you guys can come train with us and see if you can really keep up in the competition."

Oh boy, did he really went there. He did. By the time they all got to Trunks' room, a small arguement errupted. Before any if this happened Trunks' eyes fell on a figure sleeping in his bed peacefully. She was beautiful.

"What are you saying?!" The affended girl basically woke up her younger sister as she yelled at her boyfriend. She turned to look at Goten and gave him a disappointing look. His features clued her that he didn't mean it as he slapped his own forehead.

"Sorry, it came out wrong." Trying to save himself but Trunks had stepped in to help out as well.

"Training with us would help out anyways because only people in our family has ever won the tournament."

"You guys are in it too?" Spoke the now awake blue eyed beauty scretching out. "I mean, in the tournament."

Everyone was now on the bed with Kagome. Trunks crawled his way around Kagome as the other couple made their way to sit on the foot of the bed.

"Yea, we enter every time." Trunks answered. "This'll be you're first right?"

"It is. It was Kikyo's idea that we enter."

This got Goten's attention. Anything concerning his red eyed significant other always peaked his interest. He eyed her asking, "Why'd you ladies enter for anyways? Testing your strength?"

"Well, not exactly. We need the prize money."

"Yea, I'm pretty sure one of us will make it to the finals! Hehe, Kikyo's the strongest person I know."

"Alright, that's enough about the tournament. What are we going to do now?" Kikyo was getting flattered by her sister's admiration of her. It was also kind of embarrassing to her as well because Kikyo knows there are even more powerful people out there. She blushed.

"How about a movie? Trunks, pop in something!" They all agreed. Goten happily put his arm around the girl he truly adored and got comfortable as they got into a cuddle position at the end if the bed.

As Trunks 'popped' something in, the lights were already out since Goten made it upon himself to turn them all off and went back to the spot he was earlier. "So, what's in, Trunks?" Asked Kikyo as scooted closer to Kagome so there was enough room from her boyfriend.

"You'll see." He grinned at her. "Mind if I sit with you Kagime?"

Said girl cocked a brow in confusion. Shed thought the he would want to sit with Goten. All of a sudden her face turned a little warm. "Sure." And with that, they watched the movie together.

They'd watch a horror flick about a family of Chinese vampires. The scary part was that they jumped instead of walk or glide. Also, the part of how to get them to not notice a person; they'd have to hold their breathes.

The girls loved it. How the clothes were of royalty and the Chinese hat. the hat reminded Kagome of one of the boys in the picture shed seen earlier. Maybe it was Goten since the black hair and he was in it with a purple haired kid, most likely Trunks.

"Whoa, I like how you were so jumpy Babe. Haha. You alright?"

"Goten." She said embarrassingly. Everyone knew the movie had scared her a bit.

"At least I'm not the one that screamed." And she looked towards her sister. They all laughed.

"What?! What are you talking about. Humph."

So all four teens chat a little bit longer and then decided to put it another movie. "Hey, Trunks? Do you have anymore movies like this one?"

"I don't know Kagome, you gonna scream some more. Hahahah. Just kidding, yea. You want to watch?" Looking at everyone they all had the same response. "Alright, this is Yi Fei."

And another hour and twenty minutes came. Turns out that both Kikyo and her date were asleep. Getting up in a sitting position Kagome turned to look for Trunks. Who was nowhere to be found. "Hm, where'd that guy go?"


End file.
